


Laundry Day

by Shivver



Series: A Teacher and a Housemaid [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: A-washing we will go!





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a story from my collection _A Teacher and a Housemaid_ , to organize them into a series rather than a single story collection.

The maid swiped a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, soap dripping down her cheek. She scrubbed the shirt down the washboard five more times before dunking it in the pail of clean water with the others. Swish, squeeze, empty, and pump more icy water. Repeat, at least three more times. On the last rinse, a cupful of bluing. Mr. Smith would get an earful from the headmaster if his shirts weren't shining white.

The week's laundry took her five hours. Martha vowed to never again complain about the laundromat a block away from her apartment.


End file.
